Penyesalan
by LOVELY'Dark-Chocolate
Summary: Sebuah kisah nyata tentang kakaku. Agar kalian sadar kalau kalian "Harus berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak, agar tidak menyesal dikemudian hari" Jangan lupa Review ! Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ;)


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: rate T menuju M(buat jaga-jaga)

"Aku menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal."ujar Sasuke lirih

"Aaaagggrrrhh"teriak Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut.  
Sasuke berjalan kekamar Itachi dan menemukan komputer masih menyala.  
Sasuke ingat, tadi malam Sasuke menggunakan komputer untuk memposting sesuatu diblognya lalu sasuke merasa haus dan duduk diruang tamu tapi malah Sasuke duduk dan membaca kembali tulisannya.  
Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengahapus semuanya dan mengetik ulang.

Halo semua, aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang-orang yang dengan setia membaca blogku.  
Dan aku juga minta maaf karena ini akan jadi postingan terakhirku.  
Tapi selagi masih ada waktu, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian.  
Sebuah kisah nyata tentang kakaku. Agar kalian sadar kalau kalian "Harus berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak, agar tidak menyesal dikemudian hari"

Begini ceritanya:

2 bulan nya lalu saat ibuku membersikan kamar Itachi-nii, dia menemukan jari telunjuk manusia dibawah tempat tidur itachi-nii, saat itu okasaan mengira ada penjahat dirumahku.  
Jadi ibu memanggil polisi untuk memeriksa rumah,tapi polisi bilang tidak ada orang atau hal mencurigakan.  
Jadi mereka menghentikan penyelidikan,dan mengira bahwa itu hanya ulah tikus yang tidak sengaja menemukan jari manusia dan membanya kesini.  
Waktu itu aku hanya bisa diam saja,karena aku memang tidak mau terlibat terlalu jauh.  
Selang satu minggu kemudian ibu menemukan mata manusia dan pisau berlumuran darah di laci kamar kaka, lalu ayah cepat-cepat memanggil polisi lagi.  
Polisi mencurigai itachi-nii melakukan pembunuhan, karena semua barang bukti menyudutkan itachi-nii.  
Saat itu itachi-nii menangis sejadi-jadinya, dia bilang "aku tidak tau apa-apa." Aku benar-benar kasihan melihat itachi-nii seperti itu, karena memang itachi-nii tidak tau apa-apa.  
Keesokan harinya, aku menjenguk itachi-nii di penjara.  
Keadaannya sangat memperhatinkan, seluruh tubuhnya lebam-lebam dan dia terlihat sangat stres.  
Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat Itachi-nii seperti itu, Itachi-nii bilang kalau dia disiksa dipenjara.  
Hari itu Itachi-nii harus menjalani tes kejiwaan jadi aku harus pulang.  
Pada malam hari ayahku ditelepon polisi,katanya kalau itachi-nii mengidap stres akut .  
Ibu langsung menangis mendengar itu, jadi kesokan harinya ibu dan ayah pergi kepenjara untuk menjemput Itachi-nii dan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit jiwa.  
Hari itu aku tidak ikut, karena aku sedang sedikit tidak enak badan.  
Tapi seminggu kemudian Itachi-nii dipulangkan, karena aku berhasil membujuk ibu dan ayah agar Itachi-nii dirawat dirumah saja.  
Dua hari setelah Itachi-nii pulang, ibuku melihat Itachi-nii tertidur sambil memeluk kaki manusia.  
Kontan saja ibu dan ayahku marah, jadi ayah mengurung Itachi-nii dikamarnya.  
Itachi-nii terus berteriak-teriak "buka pintunya.","keluarkan aku dari sini." Semakin lama suaranya semakin melemah,aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat Itachi-nii seperti itu.  
Dihari ke-4 aku sudah tidak kuat melihat Itachi-nii tersiksa, jadi aku putuskan untuk membunuh Itachi-nii.  
Aku diam-diam mengambil kunci dikamar ayah dan ibu, lalu saat Itachi-nii tidur aku menggunakan tangan kaka agar sidik jariku tidak terdeteksi lalu aku menusukan pisau itu kejantung Itachi-nii.  
Aku langsung pergi mengunci kamar Itachi-nii terus menyimpan kunci dikamar ayah dan ibu.  
Dipagi hari aku mendengar teriakan ibu, ayah dan aku langsung pergi kesana.  
Disana terlihat mayat Itachi-nii memegang pisau yang tertusuk dijantungnya, jadi ayah dan ibu mengira bahwa itachi-nii bunuh diri.  
Rencana ku berhasil, tapi 2 hari kemudian ditemukan jantung manusia dikasur Itachi-nii.  
Itu membuktika bahwa selama ini Itachi-nii tidak salah,aku benar-benar menyesal telah membunuh Itachi-nii . . . . .

Maaf aku rasa aku harus menyudahi ceritanya, karena waktuku sudah habis.  
SELAMAT TINGGAL

***  
Sasuke menyudahi kegiatan menulisnya, lalu dia mematikan komputernya.  
"Aku benar-benar menyesal membunuh Itachi-nii, karena . . ."Gumam Sasuke yang terhenti karena mendengan suara langkah manusia mendekat.  
"Jangan bergerak Sasuke, kau sudah kami kepung."Teriak polisi sambil menodongkan pistol.

'Aku benar-benar menyesal telah membunuh Itachi-nii, karena itu semuanya terbongkar . . . . .bahwa aku lah yang melakukan semunya.

The end

Review ya ! Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ;)


End file.
